I My Me! Strawberry Eggs
I My Me! Strawberry Eggs is a 2009 comedy film starring Rupert Grint. Plot Hibiki Amaya (Rupert Grint) moves into the Gochiso apartments, only to find out that rent is supposed to be paid in advance. Unable to meet the quota, he rushes to get a job at the nearby Seito Sannomiya Private School to apply for a position. He is rejected employment because of his sex, so with the help of his landlady Lulu Sanjo (Maggie Smith), Hibiki disguises himself as a woman to get the job. On his first day, a voyeur shows up, so he instructs his PE students to board with him for a while. It's there that Fuko Kuzuha (Emma Watson) discovers his secret. She promises not to tell anyone. When the students return, Hibiki tries to introduce bloomers to the girls' PE uniforms, sparking a controversy with the principal, Chieko Sannomiya (Laura Linney), and the vice-principal, Reiko Mukogawa (Kylie Minogue), who demand that Hibiki participates in the coming physical with the hope of exposing him. After Mukogawa barely fails to expose Hibiki, he takes the class on a camping trip. It's there that Fuko falls for another student, Akira Fukae (Skandar Keynes), and Hibiki gains an admirer. During the trip, Hibiki gets burned when a wind blows the campfire onto him. He's rushed to the hospital, where he's visited by Fuko and Akira. Mukogawa shows up and finally exposes the truth. The next day, as Fuko watches, Hibiki is fired. As Hibiki leaves in disgrace, she barges in as the staff discusses the possibility of making Seito girls only. Fuko protests and defends Hibiki. When Sannomiya insults Hibiki to her face and calls her and her classmates faggot lovers, Fuko calls her a misandric fuck and assaults her. Sannomiya expels her, and Fuko declares that that was her intention all along, as she didn't want to attend a school run by a misandrist. After firing a volley of curses at Sannomiya, Fuko takes her belongings and leaves the campus in disgust. When Fuko returns to Gochiso, she learns from Lulu that Hibiki had already gone, with the intention to leave town. When Fuko describes the horrible things Sannomiya had said about the PE students and Hibiki, Lulu reveals herself as the last male teacher at Seito and states that an incident between him and Sannomiya led her to ferment her misandric beliefs. He had since become the superintendent of the region's board of education. Fuko yells at him to do something about Sannomiya, but he says "All things at the right time" before sending her to retrieve Hibiki. Fuko catches up to Hibiki and berates him for giving up so easily. Hibiki angrily shoos her away, only for Fuko to insult him. Hibiki realizes that he really was a coward right then, and he resolves to return to Seito the next day after Fuko promises to show him a surprise. Fuko sneaks back into Seito and overhears Sannomiya complaining that if the staff lets one student stand up to them, then all the students might stand up. She details her plan to crack down on all students, male and female alike, and Fuko decides to warn the other students. She goes into the school tailor's office and steals a boys' uniform. She spreads the word across the dormitories that she intends for all the PE students to strike. When Hibiki returns to Seito, he sees the students demonstrating on his behalf. Sannomiya shows up and calls the police, asking them to pick up the superintendent on the way. She then tries to break up the strike, and then she sees Fuko leading the demonstrators. When she notices her wearing a boys' uniform, she snarls to her, "If you're going to wear a boys' uniform, I'll just have to treat you no better than other boys!" Then she starts beating her up. To cap off the savage beating, Sannomiya tries to gouge out Fuko's eyes, only stopped when Lulu shows up, putting a gun to her head. The police arrest Sannomiya for "gender discrimination, assaulting a student with intent to kill, and espionage." Lulu fires her and Mukogawa for espionage as the police escort the disgraced officials from the campus. Lulu proceeds to reinstate Hibiki and Fuko, telling her to recover in the hospital wing before she resumes classes. When they and Akira visit her in her quarters, Akira finally confesses his love to her. Lulu wishes Hibiki luck with his job. Trivia *During the aftermath of Hibiki's firing and Fuko's explusion up to the point where Fuko tries to locate Hibiki in his apartment but finds Lulu waiting for her, "Fade to Black" by Metallica plays. *Emma Watson only agreed to join the production if the ending was changed to a happier one, to the point where she was selected to write her own happy ending for the film. *There's an unrated version where the beating Sannomiya dishes out on Fuko during the climax is more severe and graphic; via alternate takes, Fuko is actually bleeding by the time the beating is over. Also, the language is a bit more explicit in some scenes. *Georgina Grint, Samantha Grint, and Charlotte Grint all make cameos as students at Sannomiya Private School.